Tonight I Wanna Cry
by Kuroba's Pet Fish
Summary: Sonfic. Singer: Kaith Urban. Sometimes you where a mask for so long, you forget how to take it off. Rated T for teen drinking and death


**Me: **I'm really sorry for typing this. I just like typing sad stuff. I promise I'll type something cheerful, or update some of my other stories after this. Do you forgive me, Kaito?

**Kaito: **...

**Me:** Are you giving me the silent treatment?

**Hakuba:** Well, you did hurt his feelings. A lot.

**Me:** I didn't mean to! It just sorta... came out.

**Hakuba:** Man, it hurts just looking at him. It's a good thing you don't own Magic Kaito.

**Me:** Whatever. Don't blame me. Blame the singer, Keith Urban. Just read and review.

**Tonight I Wanna Cry**

Kuroba Chikage grabbed her purse off the kitchen table and made her way to the door. For once, she wasn't adorn in bright, playful colors. No, tonight the widow wore a dark brown jacket and skirt, both made of tweed. As she reached the front of the house, the mother was stopped by the sound of the television. Curious, she entered the living room.

Cross-legged on the couch sat a teenage boy, about seventeen or eighteen. He had unruly brown hair and a goofy grin on his face. In his right hand, he held the remote, flipping through channels. Every now and then he would chuckle at a cartoon, but would always end up changing it. Finally, the boy settled on watching the news. Everything about his demeanor was happy, almost chipper, except for his eyes. They sat there, lifeless like crystal blue glass.

"Kaito, are you sure you don't want to come?" Chikage asked her son. "A lot of people are expecting you to be there."

The teen just sat there, acting as if he didn't hear her. His smile faltered a little before resurfacing.

"Kaito..."

The magician perked up at is name. "No thanks, Kaa-san," he replied in an almost bored tone. "I've got a lot of homework to make up, anyways." Kaito prayed that his mother couldn't hear the strain in his voice.

Mrs. Kuroba started to protest until she heard the anchor man on the TV speak. "No word has been heard from KID since the disaster at his heist earlier this week that resulted in a young high school girl being killed by a stray sniper bullet meant for the thief himself. Will KID go into an early retirement now that his only rule has been broken? More, after this."

Kaito's Poker Face was beginning to crack, but he managed to keep up a semi-happy expression as he put the TV on mute. "You know," he added, acting like the anchor man never spoke. "Math's a lot harder than it looks."

Chikage swooped her son into a hug. "Oh, Honey, I know it hurts. If you need anything, don't be afraid to call. I'll be home by midnight." With that, she left.

**Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine**

His mother didn't know about the wine bottle. Sure, it was her wine, but she didn't know Kaito had it. Or that it was open. As he brought the bottle away from his lips, a picture caught his eye.

It was of him and Aoko, both dripping wet in their swimsuits, smiling at the camera. A bonfire glowed behind them, lighting up the night and beach. You couldn't see it in the picture, but there was a small lipstick stain on Kaito's upper lip. The photo had been taken at a beach party a month before: when Aoko first told him she loved him.

**There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me**

Their relationship had been perfect. He and Aoko still laughed, joked, and, well, argued. On the plus side, the mop chases were fewer. Same with the fish references. Kaito smiled, remembering that first fight after they started dating.

_The magician cartwheeled into the room as usual, catching the hem of his girlfriend's skirt as he landed in a standing position. "Oooh, purple," he chimed. "You hardly wear purple."_

_Aoko turned red, hiding her blush with anger. "Kaito, how many times do I have to tell you? DON'T LOOK AT MY UNDERWEAR!" she bellowed with rage, her hands twitching._

_"Why not?" he laughed._

_"BECUASE IT'S PERVERTED!"_

_The boy rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. It's not like there's anything to see. Seriously, Aoko, you have no bust, no hips, and hardly anything you can call an anus. Are you sure you're a girl?"_

_Aoko was on the verge of punching him, when she took a deep breath and chuckled. "Well, if that were true, Kaito" she said, a smirk gracing her features. "You're either gay, or have a horrible taste in women."_

Yes, that had been their relationship. Simply amazing. But, then, the unthinkable happened: she died.

**I'll never get over you walkin' away  
**

He should have never told her who he was. Should have never let her known he was KID. He should have waited until the danger passed. He should have done a lot of things. Then, maybe she would've stayed home that night. The fake jewel he accidently left at home would've gone unnoticed, and Aoko would not have even tried to give it to him during the heist. If he had only lied to her, Snake wouldn't have laid eyes on her, and she would still be alive.

But only Kaito knew this. Only he knew the mistake he made. The magician's Poker Face stayed up all week, never failing as long as anyone could see him. No, first he had to comfort Nakamori-keibu, Hakuba-kun and Keiko-chan.

**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry  
**

Kaito brought the bottle to his lips again. The bitter spirit burned his throat, but otherwise had no affect on the teen. He was drunk, he knew it, but no tears fell. There wasn't any sorrow beneath his Poker Face. In fact, there was only nothingness inside. Part of the magician wanted to kick and scream, but another part was begging for the sweet comatose of sleep to overcome him.

Numbly, the boy reached over and switched on the radio.

**Would it help if I turned a sad song on?  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone**

Aoko had always been a sap for sad love songs. They basically filled her iPod. Kaito never understood why. All they did was make her more depressed than before. Usually, by that time, he would reach over her and hit the fast forward button, or pull some crazy prank. It wasn't his fault he didn't like being sad. Those songs were the worst. No, if Kaito could have it his way, he'd be laying on Aoko's lap, the two of them listening to "Do You Believe In Magic".

But she wasn't here to listen to her music, which only compelled the magician to listen to it for her. As the mournful cords finally died out, Kaito sighed, staggering out of the living room. He made his way for a stack of old letters. He grabbed the top one, taking a ragged breath, as he reread it.

**Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
**_Dear Kaito,_

_You would not believe the week I'm having. First, I lost my cell phone, then my internet breaks down. Can you believe that? So, as you can see, I've been left with no form of communication except snail mail. You're probably laughing as you read this, aren't you?_

He wasn't.

_Anyways, that's not the point. I've been thinking a lot about you. About your "night job". Just be careful. I've just got my first (and hopefully only) boyfriend, and I don't want to lose him because he did something stupid. Also, I know you've already sent your next heist note, but can you postpone your heist for one day. That night's Prom, and I went ahead and bought tickets, just in case someone asked me. I know you don't like the idea of Prom, but, please?_

_-Yours forever,_

_Aoko_

**It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better**

Prom was supposed to be tomorrow.

**But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way**

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

They say that people eventually forget a loved one's voice after they die. Kaito disagreed. He was just weird that way. It had been over nine years since his dad was murdered, but he could still hear Toichi's words in his ear.

"Remember, Kaito, never forget your Poker Face. It's your greatest defense." The eight-year-old never really listened to the last part, though. "But, don't wear it too long, or you might not be able to take it off."

If a decade of absence couldn't erase Toichi's voice, then the thief was certain his love's voice would never stop haunting him.

"You know what I've never gotten about adults?"

Kaito yanked his head up, staring at the couch he had been sitting at. Sitting cross-legged was Aoko, adorn in the Prom dress she bought two weeks ago. Kaito would've never admitted it, the dress did fill out her figure well. The only difference between this Aoko and the Aoko of his memories was that this girl looked drained of any color, as if she would disappear if he touched her.

She continued talking. "I've never understood why they think they can drink away their sorrows. Don't they realize that they're only poisoning themselves?"

Kaito drew in another ragged breath. "Aoko?" he breathed, his voice trembling.

The ghost turned and gazed at him. "Oh, Kaito!" she cried. "I'm so sorry! I should've listened to you. I was an idiot back there. I really didn't mean to..." Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "Kaito? Have you been drinking?"

This time, the magician apologized. He placed the half empty wine bottle on the table next to him and walked cautiously forward, afraid that she might vanish again. "Aoko," he repeated, his voice now hoarse. Kaito paused, then said. "Aoko, I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Forgive me. Please."

The ghost ran towards him, engulfing the teen in a hug. "Who said I was ever mad at you?"

Kaito tried to return the hug, to comfort the crying girl, but felt nothing. He closed his eyes and told her, "I promise, I'm going to stop those men that killed you. Every single one. Snake's going to pay for what he did. Even if it's the last thing I do." When he opened his eyes again, she was gone.****

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with this pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

But, despite everything, he still couldn't crie. Only one word escaped his mouth. "Aoko."


End file.
